Mysterious
by Camilla Luce Masson
Summary: A girl travelling through the English country side runs into minor car trouble and then somehow ends up in Middle fucking Earth.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Eilish felt the impact of the car hitting the tree throughout her whole body. The air bag flew at her too late. She had already hit her head on the wind shield. She was still conscious. She opened the door and looked around. The sun was close to setting and the last town was at least 20 kilometres away. She couldn't see any lights that would indicate a house nearby; there was however, an ancient stone arrangement.

Eilish being a person to never say no to an adventure of any kind opened the back door of the car and grabbed her back pack. Making sure she would have everything she might need in it and started walking the 3 kilometres to the stone structure. She enjoyed the English summer evening whilst she walked. She decided she would spend the night at the stone structure and then look for help the next morning. She had a small cut on her forehead that didn't need much medical attention, and let's face it, the car was going nowhere too soon.

She finally reached the stone structure and pulled out her Instamatic and took a photo, she put the photo in the album she had bought with her. Eilish rummaged through her bag looking for something to eat. She felt like a burger and coke. She ended up with a sandwich, packet of peanuts and a bottle of water. _It's better than nothing_, she thought to herself as she settled into a comfortable position and began to eat.

Tipping the last peanut into her mouth Eilish stuffed the rubbish into her bag. She pulled out her weed, scissors, filters and rollie paper and rolled herself a joint, putting the rest of the stuff into her bag she pulled out her smokes and lit the joint. As she smoked it she laid back and stared at the stars, the sweet smell of the weed filling the air.

She missed the stars back home in Australia; especially the Southern Cross. She had been away for six years. She was planning to go back and see her family and friends soon.

Soon Eilish's eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep, wrapped in her jacket and using her bag as a pillow.

Too long gone into her sleep, she didn't notice the rocks starting to glow and then quickly turning into a turbulent light show.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The sun woke Eilish the next morning. She sat up and scratched her head, still waking up. She took a sip of her water and looked around, 'What the fuck?' she said out loud to herself.

The land scape had completely changed. There was no trace of the rock structure and the fences of the paddocks she had to climb across were gone. In their place were rolling hills of long golden grass. She started looking for the road, she couldn't see it. She didn't even know which direction she should have gone in to find the road. 'Shit Shit Shit' Eilish kept muttering as if it were a mantra. She pulled her pack of cigarettes from her back pack and lit one up trying to force herself to remain calm whilst she held her phone up looking for signal.

A long hard think and five cigarettes later Eilish decided that instead of standing around she should at least try to find a farm house. So she packed her bag up and slid it over her shoulders. She looked around and decided to head towards the forest she could see on the horizon. She put her head phones in and started playing nirvana.

Eilish didn't hear the horses approach her from behind, she didn't even realised they were there until she seen the horses stop in front of her, the riders spears pointed straight at her. She pulled out her earphones and looked around, _I knew the British were old fashioned but this is just ridiculous, _Eilish thought to herself as she looked around taking in their, well armour, burgundy coloured armour.

Suddenly the two horse in front of her parted to make way for another horse to come through, obviously their leader. He sat on his horse for a moment, obviously sizing her up. Eilish felt quite nervous, which was to be expected. The guy had a fucking spear pointed at her for god's sake.

'Who are you and why are you in the kingdom of Rohan?' he asked her not too politely.

Eilish blinked at hi; a vague expression on her face. Did he just say Rohan? Where the fuck was Rohan?

'Speak quickly or be killed' the man said, he was obviously losing his patience.

'Ei- Ei- Eilish', she stuttered out, 'my name is Eilish'.

'And your business in Rohan?' he demanded.

'I'm a traveller', she muttered.

'Pardon?' he asked obviously wanting her to speak up.

'I'm a traveller', Eilish repeated.

The man slid off of his horse and approached her, he was taller than her 5 foot 5, and she estimated that he would have been over 6 feet tall. He pulled her bag off of her back. 'What's this?' he asked, looking over it.

'It's a bag, you open it by moving the zipper', she demonstrated. He looked in her bag, growing bored quickly he threw it back at her.

'What about your attire, I have never seen material like that', he said looking at her skinny jeans. She looked at her black lace up leather boots, dark blue jeans and iron maiden band shirt. 'It's comfortable', she said her inner smart arse slipping through for a minute. He gave her a look that told her he was quickly losing his patience. 'The boots are leather, the Jeans are denim and the top is made of cotton' she quickly said.

Before he could reply one of his soldiers urgently said, 'My lord, it looks like there is a party of Uruk-Hai 0ver near Fangorn Forrest'. The leader called out a bunch of commandments and mounted his horse. He looked at Eilish who was putting her phone into her bag and the bag on her back. 'Grab my arm?' he offered it to her and when she accepted it he hoisted her onto the horse behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they took off.

When they were about five hundred meters from the ugly black things she seen in the distance, the leader stopped and told his company to keep going. He told Eilish to get off of the horse and hide in the outskirts of the forest. He then told her if she tried to run he would hunt her down and kill her. Eilish decided the safest and most intelligent thing she could do at that moment was to do what he told her to do. When she slid off he took of into the battle that his men were drawing nearer too. Eilish hid in the outskirts of the forest, listening to the sounds of battle that were ranging over the area.

_A/N: thanks guys, I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Reviews keep me going with my writing so please, feel free to leave one. Have a good one. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The sounds of battle were horrible, horses screaming, metal clanging, men crying out and the worst thing; the silence after the battle.

Eilish stayed where she was told to, but she felt a feeling of dread rise in her body when she seen the Uruk-Hai pack run past her hiding spot. She tucked herself quietly and quickly further into the darkness of the tree root that she was using for shelter. There seemed to be more than the ones she had seen when they were first spotted. When she could no longer hear the pounding of their feet she made her way to the battle field using the trees for cover.

The entire cavalry lay dead or on the verge of being so. Men strewn on the ground, with limbs missing and blood seeping from their lifeless bodies, some on the verge of death, horses lay around either lame or screaming in pain. She looked around for the leader of the group. Eilish finally saw him in the river, blood seeping from a few wounds.

She ran over to him and felt for a pulse. Detecting a faint one she got to work straight away, she pulled him out of the river and started looking for the source of the bleeding. She heard the sound of horses and looked around seeing another group of the same army coming towards them. She went back to work, figuring she would just figure out the situation when it came to it. She was glad for her nursing degree that she never ever used until now, she started cleaning the cut across the abdomen with the river water before sterilizing it and placing gauze over it, before she could do much more though, Eilish felt cold metal at her throat.

She looked up into the eyes of the owner of the sword; she seen anger and hurt, and a touch of worry.

'Can you hold him up?' she asked softly, pleading with her eyes, she just had to get a bandage on the man's abdomen and then the owner of the sword could get right back to killing her. The man stared at her for what felt like ten minutes, clearly trying to figure out if she could be trusted enough to finish her task, final he signalled to one of his men to stand behind the woman to catch her if she tried to escape. He knelt down and picked up the man supporting him, underneath his arms.

Quickly and efficiently Eilish wrapped a bandage from her first aid kit onto the man's cut and secured it by tying the two ends together. Finished with her task, she washed her hands in the river and began packing up her first aid kit and putting it back in her bag. She looked at the man who had held the sword to her throat. He was watching her. He had wrapped a blanket around the wounded man and was now speaking to his man that was standing behind her, his eyes never leaving her.

Eilish's arms were grabbed none too gently and were tied with rope in front of her. He bag was thrown to another soldier and the leader of this new cavalry picked up the wounded man and walked over to another horse. A blindfold was tied over Eilish's eyes and she felt herself being pulled by whoever held the rope that bound her hands, she blindly followed whilst trying not to trip on god knows what.

Eilish felt herself being lifted into the air and being place on a horse being someone. Her hands were untied so she could hold on but her eyes were kept blindfolded. It was quite the experience. Riding a horse whilst blindfolded and Eilish wasn't too keen on the animals either. When she had been younger Eilish's parents sent her to riding lessons, she had loved it and went riding every day until when she was 14, and there had been a horrific accident. Eilish was in a coma for 3 months after it.

After what felt like hours of being bounced around she felt the horse start to slow, she could hear the sounds of people gasping in shock and yelling. She was brutally pulled off of the horse she was sitting on and promptly landed on her arse. Eilish's hands were bound again and she was pulled up some stairs, tripping quite ungracefully numerous times. Finally she was walking on flat ground again, but the relief was short lived when she was forced to her knees. The blind fold was removed and her eyes took a minute or so to adjust. She looked around; it appeared that she was in a large hall, soldiers were standing around behind her as were a few woman, on the throne in front of her sat an old sick looking man, pale white, and looking as if he hadn't the strength left to even sleep. Behind him was another pale man with black greasy hair and horrible blue eyes. Eilish decided he was a creep.

Fifteen minutes passed until the man who had helped her bandage the other man came back, he was followed by a woman wearing a long green dress, with flowing long hair, she had a sense of strength about her. They kneeled in front of the man on the throne and the woman started speaking.

'My Lord'… 'Uncle, your son Theodred is severely wounded. Will you not go to him?' she pleaded. Eilish felt a powerful wave of dread fall over her. Apparently the man she had tended to and who had helped her, was the kings' son, she squeezed her eyes shut, she needed a smoke.

'He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by Force', the leader of the second cavalry stated.

'That is a lie… Saruman the white has ever been our friend and ally', the creep piped up, before bending down to hear what the king was whispering.

'Orcs are roaming freely across our lands, unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will. Orcs bearing the white hand of Saruman', the leader of the cavalry finished, dropping a helmet to the floor. The creep followed the helmet to the floor with his eyes and continued staring at it, as if trying to think of something to say.

'Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind? Can you not see, your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your war mongering?' the creep finished making eye contact with the kings' nephew.

'War mongering?' the kings nephew asked before pushing the creep against a pillar. 'How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price Grima? When all the men are dead you would take your share of the treasure?' he asked. Grimas' eyes drifted towards the king's niece as she was leaving the room. The kings nephews eyes followed. They paused for a minute and then the kings nephew gripped Grimas jaw and made Grima face him.

'Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps', Grimas eyes flickered to behind his captor and he smiled. The kings' nephew looked behind himself to find two of the guards placing their hand on his shoulders.

'You've seen much Eomer, Son of Eomund. Too much'. Grima said as the two guards punched Eomer in the stomach. 'You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan and all its domains, under pain of death'.

Eomer struggled to get out of the guards hold, 'You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing', he got a fist to the gut again.

'Oh, but this order does not come from me. It comes from the king', Grima held up a piece of parchment, 'He signed it this morning'.

Eomer was drag cursing from the throne room.

Grima turned to Eilish, 'Lock her in the dungeons'. Unlike Eomer, Eilish went quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Eowyn stood at the stairs that lead from the grand hall to the village surrounding them. Once such a happy place, it seemed now that everything was miserable. The people, the guards, the animals, the buildings. She watched as one of the flags ripped off of its pole and blew off into the distance. The once proud Kingdom of Rohan was slowly wasting away, like its king.

Her uncle hadn't even responded when she told him of Theodreds death, he had just looked through her like she wasn't even there. She didn't understand what was wrong with him, and of course that snake Grima had been near, his eyes constantly on her. She hated him.

She saw three strangers on horses arrive in Edoras; she watched them as they entered the town and then disappeared before they could see her. She went to Theodreds room.

Aragorn noticed a woman wearing a white dress with long hair, standing near the entrance to the Golden Hall. She had disappeared when he looked for her a second time. Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn made their way up the stairs to the entrance where they were greeted by a team of guards, whom asked for their weapons. 'I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grey him', the guard paused, 'By order of Grima Wormtongue'. The guard didn't look to happy about that.

'Ahh' Gandalf made the noise before nodding as a signal to his companions to relieve themselves of their weapons. Gimli handed over his Axe rather reluctantly.

Gandalf smiled at the guard expecting to be let through. The guard looked apologetic, 'Your staff?' he enquired.

'Hmm' Gandalf made another noise, 'oh, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?' Gandalf said completely innocent. The guard gave him a knowing look before turning to walk into the hall.

Grima turned to whisper to the king when he seen them approach. 'The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King', Gandalf said as they approached the king who was slumped on the throne. Grima said something to the king before the king replied 'Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?' the king trailed off and looked at Grima when he finished.

'A just question, my liege', Grima assured the king, he looked at the four traveller's, 'Late, is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Ill news is an ill guest'.

'Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm'. Gandalf told Grima and showed him his now White Staff.

'his staff', Grima whispered, 'I told you to take the wizards' staff', he cried more loudly as mean started running at the four traveller's, Aragorn Legolas and Gimli started hand to hand combat with them whilst Gandalf moved closer to the king on his throne.

'Théoden, Son of Thangor', Gandalf started, 'too long have you sat in the shadows.'

Gimli held Grima captive as the hall watched what Gandalf was going to do next. Gandalf said something to him, before holding out his hand and closing his eyes. 'I release you from this spell'. The king started laughing in a voice that wasn't his own. Gandalf opened his eyes, 'You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey', he stated before laughing again. Gandalf threw of his grey cloak, revealing pure white robes, Théoden King let out a shocked grunt and was flung backwards into his throne even more.

'I withdraw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound', Gandalf thrust his staff at the king. A struggle from Saruman started as he tried to maintain control over the king's body.

Eowyn appeared and tried to get to the king, but was stopped by Aragorn who caught her as she ran towards her uncle, 'Wait', he whispered to her.

'If I go, Théoden dies', Saruman tried to trick Gandalf, who in response forced the king further back into his throne again with his staff.

'You did not kill me, you will not kill him' Gandalf sassed back.

Rohan is mine', the voice of Saruman countered back, only to have the staff pointed at him again.

'Be Gone', Gandalf commanded, with one last struggle Saruman forced the kings body forward with a yell, only to have the staff pointed at him yet again.

Théoden king let out a groan as his colour quickly started returning, he slumped forward. Aragorn let go of Eowyn and she ran and knelt before her Uncle moving him back into an upright position. The king studied her face, 'I know your face', he paused before smiling, 'Eowyn', she smiled and placed her palms on his face, 'Eowyn', he breathed out again. The king looked at the rest of the people in the hall, his eyes falling on the white wizard, 'Gandalf?' he questioned.

'Breathe the free air again, my friend', Gandalf told the king. With Eowyns help, the king rose out of his throne, stretching to his full height. 'Dark have been my dreams of late', he said to himself, but loud enough for his court to hear. He looked down at his hands. 'Your fingers would remember their own strength better if they grasped your sword' Gandalf said with conviction as one of the guards approached with the kings sword in hand. He offered it to the king.

Théoden ran his fingers along the hilt before grasping it in his hands and drawing it from its Sabbath. Grima tried to escape from Gimlis' grasp. The king eyed his sword with wonder before his gaze shifted to Grima.

Grima was thrown down the entrance stairs, quickly followed by the king. 'I've only ever served you my lord' Grima gasped.

'Your witchcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast' the king stated.

'Send me not from your side', Grima implored. The king answered by raising his sword above his head ready to kill Grima.

'no my lord', Aragorn rushed forward and stilled the kings hand. 'Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account', the king looked at Aragorn, trying to find a lie in his eyes, there was none. Aragorn offered a hand to Grima, to help him up and promptly got the hand spat on before Grima fled Edoras on his black steed.

'HAIL THEODEN KING' a cry rang out and everybody present bowed to the king. Théoden looked around, 'Where is Theodred?' he paused, 'Where is my son?'.

Eowyn explained about how Theodred had been wounded and had passed away, how Eomer had bought him back and they had taken a strange woman hostage. The King listened. Sadness filling his eyes and heaviness weighed on his Heart and not only for his son's death but the fact that his Nephew and the new heir to the throne of Rohan had been banished. 'Where is this strange woman now?' the King asked his court. 'She is currently in the dungeon my lord. Would you like me to retrieve her?' one the guards offered his King.

'Yes, I believe the court needs to talk to her to find out what she knows'. Théoden ordered. The guard bowed and left the room.

The cells or dungeons… whatever they were called here, smelt horrible; a potent mixture of urine, Faeces, body odour, rats and vomit. Eilish couldn't breathe to begin with but surprisingly she got used to the smell eventually. The food, if you could call it that was barely food at all; just a cold watery porridgey thing with a cup of water. It wasn't very nutritious and it was the only meal you got throughout the day. Eilish, someone who loved food almost as much as Jennifer Lawrence; was slowly starving. Eilish had decided when after the first day that she would ration her cup of water throughout the day.

She didn't want to drink the water for health reasons. She had never seen water quite so brown before in her life. It resembled the Thames. She didn't want to know what nasty diseases she could catch by drinking the stuff.

She heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs and looked up to see a guard approaching the door to her cell. 'Théoden King has demanded that you speak to the council' he said simply as he opened the doors and cuffed her hands and blindfolding her so she could be taken to the Golden Hall.

Eilish was forced to kneel again, before the blindfold was removed. She looked up at the throne and was taken aback, this king wasn't the one she had been dealing with before, this king was a proud and middle aged man who appeared to be in perfect health, not the frail and pale king that had barely the energy to look up at anybody else but his advisor, who was also missing in action. She felt all the eyes in the room on her and she looked around, meeting everyone's eyes for a minute or so until the king cleared his throat, immediately gaining her attention. He met her eyes for a minute and held her gaze, 'Who are you?' he asked in a steady voice.

'My name is Eilish your majesty', she said in a voice that was quiet, dry and raspy due to her dry throat caused by a lack of water throughout the week. She also didn't really know how to address the king. She was handed a cup of water and asked to repeat what she had said. 'My name is Eilish your majesty', she repeated, her voice louder and clearer this time.

'How did you end up in the kingdom of Rohan and what business did you have here?' the king demanded. She looked around and took a deep breath.

'Well it is a rather involved story that requires an open mind your majesty', Eilish looked around at everybody who just looked confused; then she noticed the old man in white, _holy fuck he looks like Jesus _she thought to herself. 'It starts in a place called England, and a minor car accident', she was immediately interrupted. 'Where is England?' Jesus look a-like asked. 'What's a car accident?', a blonde dude asked. Eilish answered Jesus' question first and then turned to the blonde guy. Then she noticed the ears. Eilish did her best fish impersonation before stuttering out 'What the fuck is with your ears?', only realising what she had said when the blonde looked offended and everyone else stared at her with open eyes full of shock.

'I'm so sorry', she quickly amended although it was probably too late to apologise. She quickly explained what a car crash was and looked to the king as if to ask whether she should keep going yet, he gave her a nod. So she told them about walking to the stone structure and taking a photo and then falling asleep there and how in the morning she found herself in Rohan and decided to make for the forest she had seen and then how she was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of lunatics welding spears and having them pointed in her general direction. She told them how one of Theodreds scouts reported the Uruk-Hai to him and his cavalry went to fight them and how Theodred left her hiding in the forest near the battle and had threatened her if she hadn't stayed there. She grew more serious when she told them of how she seen the Uruk-Hai run past but she hadn't seen any of the cavalry and when she went to investigate she found Theodred in the river, she told them that she cleaned his wound and bandaged it try and prevent an infection and how Eomer had shown up at that point and he was reluctant to help her. And then she finished up with the dungeon.

Everybody in the room was silent and clearly thinking over what she had just told them. Jesus look a-like spoke first; 'so you claim to be from another world, which is also in the future?' he questioned. She nodded, 'that's exactly what I'm saying'.

'Do you have any evidence?' the king asked.

'Apart from my clothes, I had a bag with me, it's currently down in the cell that I was residing in', she told him. He sent one of the guards down to get it. The 10 minutes that the guard was gone the room was full of non-stop chatter; Eilish had the distinct feeling that she was the topic open for discussion. Eventually the guard returned and handed her bag to the king who placed it on a table that had been bought in. 'May I?' Eilish asked. With his nod of consent she approached the table.

She opened the bag and started pulling things out and placing it on the table. Everyone gathered around. A rather short and hairy man appeared before the table and grabbed the bottle of Jim Beam that Eilish had placed on the table. 'What is this?' he asked in a loud and gruff voice. 'Bourbon' she replied and before she could stop him he opened the bottle and up ended it into his mouth. She winced and the face he pulled and how he started coughing.

The king picked up her instamatic camera. 'What is this?' he questioned.

'It's a camera, it takes pictures', she answered, hoping to god he wouldn't drop it.

'It draws?' the king asked confused.

'Not exactly. I'll demonstrate. Would you like to take a seat on the throne?' she asked the king. He did. She turned to the kings' niece, 'My lady, would you like to stand next to the king with your hand on his shoulder?' the kings niece did as instructed. Eilish set up the camera and looked at them, 'There is going to be a bright light, like a lightening strike, try not to be too alarmed by it', she warned them before she took the picture. She took the picture. The flash going off caused the guards to try and hand cuff her again, however the king stopped them, he rose to his full height and bellowed at her, 'What is the meaning of this?' he demanded. She quickly explained about the lighting and how a camera needs light to take a picture. 'Where is this picture?' the kings' niece asked? Placing a hand on her uncles' arm to try and calm him down. Eilish took the picture out and held it under her coat to develop. 'We need to wait a moment for the picture to develop', she told the kings' niece. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife whilst she waited for the picture to develop.

She pulled it out and looked at the developed image, Eilish smiled, it really was a nice photo, and the kings' niece approached Eilish. 'Be careful around her Eowyn, we haven't decided if she is a witch or not' the king warned. Eilish held the photo out to Eowyn, who studied it with a smile on her face. 'My lord, come and admire this, it is beautiful. The king walked over and looked at the photo, and then at his niece, a smile appeared on his face.


End file.
